Star Wars: The Lost Child
by Jaiime95
Summary: One last mercenary job, to steal some weapon plans from the First Order, for a fifty thousand credit reward. Seemed simple enough! All until Setara Nu comes face to face with one Kylo Ren. She's going to have to work hard to get that pay-out. Set before The Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1: A Buried Past

_**Chapter One: A Buried Past.**_

Nightfall had made the busy town of Mos Eisley a ghost town, most likely due to the death rate that skyrocketed at such hours. Aside from a few drunken creatures stumbling out of the nearest cantina and other wary individuals making their way home, the streets were bare. Rain pelt down hard across their miserable backs. From around a darkened corner a hooded figure began to make their way towards where the last drunk had wobbled from. Chulman's Cantina. Hugging the walls of the street, and hood keeping away the rain, in front they could see the cascade of water passing in front of a street light. It flickered slightly as they passed. It was the only source of illumination for this part of town, thanks to an earlier failure in the town's energy supply. The blackouts had become more and more frequent in the last couple of weeks, thanks to the new outpost of The First Order. They drained the life right out of Mos Eisley. Finally the hooded figure stood at the door of Chulman's Cantina checking their surroundings before entering unchallenged.

The Cantina was bustling with life, something almost unbelievable considering the state of outside. They must have run the back-up generator. The figure pulled back the hood to reveal the face of one Setara Nu, whose face struggled to hold back a smirk.

"Setara my friend, over here!" Bellowed a voice from across the room. Seated in the furthest corner of Chulman's was a fattened Eliond Lokilo; a Rodian and long time friend of Setara. With a perturbed shake of her head, she headed in his direction and to the spare seat in across from him in his booth.

"Eliond, you would do well not to announce my presence every time you see me." Setara scolded. Eliond stood and hugged her tightly once she was at his table, his hand gripping slightly too low on her back.

"I have not seen much of you lately though. Forgive my excitement." Eliond released her and gestured for her to sit. She did not however.

"Let's not play games old friend. Why did you ask me here?" Setara said swiftly.

"Never one for pleasantries…" Eliond hummed.

"You know we haven't spoken since I stopped being a gun for hire."

"When you decided to sell the guns instead." Eliond responded with contempt.

"It's a modest living." Setara shrugged carelessly, "And I don't face death every day now. Wanting to live longer, surely can't be a crime."

"Panson doesn't happen to think the same…" Eliond folded his arms, "He said the armoury wasn't doing well. That you're in more debt than you can get yourself out of."

"Panson Greid doesn't know what he's talking about." Setara spat, suddenly angered, "You shouldn't ever hold Panson's words as the solid truth."

"You're right. I didn't, he's a slimy little Twi'lek who would do anything to see you miserable." Eliond nodded, "So I did some snooping on my own and it seems for once he might be telling the truth."

Setara didn't respond, however her frown said a million words. Eliond could see her embarrassment and equally her frustration that he had even spoken to Panson Greid. But past that her mind started to tick over how best to respond.

"I have one more run." Eliond spoke before she could. He face changed again; to confusion, "I have another interested buyer of your skills."

"I said I was done with all of that last time and I meant it." Setara shook her head, "Every time! You always try to rope me back into the mess of it all."

Setara turned on her heel and headed for the door. Eliond followed behind at the same fast pace. She burst from Chulman's, throwing her hood up to protect her from the rain once more. Eliond followed still.

"Setara!" Eliond raised his voice in anger as she tried to walk off, "Can you not see that as a friend I am only trying to have your back!"

"Then why are you asking me to go back to that life again, as my _friend_?" She stopped and shouted back at him.

"Fifty-thousand credits." Eliond came closer, dropping his voice, "And all they want is for some weapon plans stolen. No heads for bounty. It's enough to make sure you never need to worry again. You'd be able to leave Tatooine."

Once more Setara paused for thought. What Eliond offered was a price she'd never seen even in her glory days doing mercenary work.

"Go on…" She said as the rain continued to fall and soak the both of them.

"There's talk, the First Order came to Mos Eisley to get some expert to look at weapon plans for them. Big stuff, it's all hush hush."

"Let me guess, the Hutt's want in…" Setara rolled her eyes. Eliond nodded.

"Steal the plans from the First Order's outpost bring them back to the Hutt Palace and you'll have your credits." Eliond explained, the rain began to slow.

"What's the catch?" Setara raised a brow, "Why so much for a mission so simple?" Eliond was reluctant to answer. In his silence Setara went to turn away again. Eliond grabbed her arm and spun her back.

"The First Orders second in command will be arriving tomorrow." Eliond warned.

"I still don't understand. Everyone's afraid of some uptight general?" Setara frowned.

"He's a force user…"

"So what you're saying is that it's a suicide mission?"

"But how many of those have I sent you into in the past? How'd you always come out?" Eliond almost chuckled. Setara smiled ever so slightly.

"You remember your first run with me?" Eliond nudged her.

"I remember you crapping your pants because Bala-Tik threatened to have the Guavian Death Gang dismember you. Was that before or after I saved your ass from-."

"Yeah yeah. Enough." Eliond cut her off, "The point is, this isn't like your first time. If anyone can take on this guy it's you and I'm not just saying that to butter you up."

"Alright…" Setara groaned, "This is the last one. You promise after this you won't ask me to do anymore?"

"I give you my word." Eliond put his hand over his heart.

"Five percent cut as always, for your discretion?" She held out her own hand.

"Ten?"

"Five or no deal." Setara's hand hung waiting.

"Fine… five." Eliond agreed and they shook hands. As they did he slipped a data chip into her palm. With a nod she pocketed it and they parted ways. Eliond went back into the Cantina and Setara hastily made her way back to her home. She had some preparation to do.

When she opened the door to her house, the familiar smell of mothballs and wood rushed to her nose. She tried to turn on a light nearest to the door, but like the street lights, it flickered and then slowly fizzled out. With an exasperated sigh she made her way through her home in the darkness in search of the candles she kept spare.

"Master Setara!" Hummed a LEP Unit from another room of the house and in a dash, the servant droid BR-77 dashed into the living room and almost tripped over in its haste. It's one working eye lit up, for Setara to see the room clearer, the droid beginning to fall to pieces after many years of use.

"Thanks BR…" Setara replied finding the cupboard in which she kept her candles. Placing them around the room, BR-77 would follow and light them with its finger until a warm glow filled the room. She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair, she was soaked through from rain. It rained perhaps a total of 7 days every year on Tatooine, and when it did it was nothing compared to the rains of Setara's homeworld Takodana. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the kitchen tap before walking back over to BR-77.

"Can you open this for me?" She held out the data chip that Eliond had given her. BR-77 whirred a yes and the front of the droid popped open to reveal a slot to read the chip. On the right of BR-77's chest hid a rusted hilt of a weapon Setara had been storing for safe keeping. She had almost forgot she had put it there it had been so long. She pulled it out, careful not to damage BR's circuits and slipped the chip into an open port. Instantly BR-77 began to display the information about the mission mid air. The image of the First Orders second in command jumped up beside the text - a masked figure wielding a red crossguard lightsaber and a name; Kylo Ren. She suddenly felt the weight of her weapon hilt in her hand much stronger, her eyes drawn to it. She looked between her grip and the weapon Kylo Ren had in his own, a reminder of a past she cared never to relive. A past of abandonment and despair. Without really thinking she clicked the on button to the weapon and a green beam of light sprung forth from it, humming and sizzling as it met the crisp air. She shut it off as quickly as she had turned it on.

She did not know this Kylo Ren, but she had a feeling in her gut that being faced with another force user would drudge up more memories she had buried. Her plan began to form inside her head as the maps of the First Orders outpost appeared form BR-77, how best to get the plans from the command center undetected and what to do if she was met with Kylo Ren? She hadn't much an idea on his skills, however he seemed much more adept with the force than she cared to admit. She walked away from BR-77 and sat down on her lounge in the middle of the living space.

"There is still more documents Master Setara." BR-77 buzzed.

"That's alright BR. You are dismissed." She waved the droid away. The holograms stopped, the droid closed over its front and wandered out of the room once more, but not without almost falling once again. Setara sniggered slightly before the seriousness of her situation settled on her once more. Fifty thousand credits… Eliond had been right, it was enough to save her armoury from closure and even enough for her to move from this god-forsaken planet. But that wasn't necessarily why she accepted. There had been many opportunities for Setara to leave Tatooine and maybe ten years ago she would have jumped at the freedom but that was no longer the case. While some looked to the stars for comfort, it was a stark reminder of the people out in the galaxy who she had been left behind by. Admittedly, it wasn't entirely their fault, but she couldn't help but feel bitter about the whole thing. In fact she wasn't really sure why she even said yes to the mission, maybe it was Eliond's charm. But maybe, just maybe, she might have missed the adventure that selling weapons didn't provide. Although she would never admit it. Regardless, she needed to sleep on it and sleep she did. Sprawled out across the lounge, lightsaber closeby, she rested. While in consciousness she could suppress the memories that desperately tried to reach the surface, she could not now. They swirled back with ferocity, the memories of a Jedi Master and his many apprentices, the memory of a troubled best friend and the memory of a mission that went so horribly wrong.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic. I think this might be a bit of a fun one! If you like whats here so far why don't you give it a follow, a review and (if you like it THAT much) maybe a favourite?

The Next chapter will be titled... "Ten Years Prior".


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Years Prior

_Chapter Two - Ten Years Prior_

As their ship landed on the sandy dunes of Tatooine, the teenage Setara couldn't contain her excitement. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped to her feet.

"This is amazing!" She declared.

"I agree." Voiced Sumi Jalba, another one of the ship's occupants was still unbuckling.

"Miles of sand." A voice mocked her from behind, "It's completely riveting."

Coming to stand by Setara's side, stood Ben Solo, toying with his lightsaber on his belt. Setara frowned at him.

"You know what smart-arse, when you come from a forest planet and you're used to seeing trees and mud everywhere, coming to a place like this might be fascinating." She quipped back. Ben simply rolled his eyes.

"Fascinating isn't the word I would use." Sounded another voice, coming out of the cockpit. Luke Skywalker entered and began to secure a cape around himself, "Deadly however would be more fitting."

Behind him followed another, Damon Killjoy. All the apprentices stood in the same room, eager for the outside world.

"Does being cynical run in the family?" Setara folded her arms.

"Not exactly…" Luke chuckled as Ben went to fetch his cape also.

"Do you all get heat rash if you're in the sun for too long?" Setara asked playfully.

"That was _one_ time!" Ben shouted from the other part of the ship.

"Not that either." Luke smiled again, "No, this is my home planet believe it or not."

Ben re-entered the room with his cape tied and ready for the outside world of Tatooine.

"You won't be needing that." Damon announced. Ben raised a brow, "What didn't Master Luke tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ben demanded, turning to his uncle with a glare. Luke shot a disapproving stare of his own back at Damon.

"I can not take you all with me on this mission." He stated.

"Wait? Why not?" Setara jumped in.

"Tatooine is not a safe place, we need to be in and out as soon as possible. We need someone to guard the ship. Otherwise we leave ourselves open to bandits and pirates, among other things."

"Then isn't that the best type of mission to take us on?" Ben countered, "You said we were to accompany you at all times, as the best way to train ourselves as Jedi!"

"You are not ready yet, not for the likes of here." Luke shot back.

"I know what this is about!" Ben huffed, "You're holding me back because you're afraid what my parents will do if I get hurt on your watch. I'm not a child!"

"Child or not, you are not coming and that is final." Luke stated. With a shout, Ben ripped his coat off and threw it on the floor, before turning and finding a place to hide away on the ship. Silence filled the air until Luke could no longer hear Ben's footsteps. The others hung their heads.

"Setara." Luke spoke.

"Yes." she looked up.

"I need you to stay behind with him. Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid."

"But Master Luke-!" Setara tried to argue back.

"Damon. Sumi. You're to come with me into Mos Espa." Luke cut her off. The others grabbed their coats and secured their lightsabers.

"Try and talk some sense into him…" Luke said solemnly, as he opened the side hatch of the ship. Sumi and Damon walked off, "You seem to be the only one he listens to when he's like this."

"I'll try." Setara nodded begrudgingly. Luke stepped from the ship.

Setara toyed at her own lightsaber on her belt as she went looking for Ben's hideout. She walked along the corridors of the vessel and poked her head in every room until she found him pacing back and forth in the living quarters.

"Hey." she said softly. He stopped abruptly and shot her an angry look. She ignored it and went to sit atop her own bed. She didn't make eye contact with him but fluffed her pillow up before laying down on her back. Ben resumed pacing and muttering to himself.

"So… Any ideas what we can do to pass the time?" Setara asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Ben shot back.

"And what exactly is that?" Setara rolled over on her side to face him.

"He put you on damage control…" Ben stopped pacing once more.

"Actually I came in here because I wasn't planning on sitting by myself staring out at the miles of riveting sand for hours, to put it in your terms." She quipped. He turned away to hide a smirk.

"You can either stay mad until they get back or you can think a little more optimistically." She sighed. Ben didn't respond and stayed with his back facing her. With a small huff she stood back up and approached him with caution. She could see the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge as she got closer.

"Just talk to me…" she lowered her voice, reaching forward. She slowly brought her arms around his torso and held him tightly from behind. She felt him exhale sharply as she rested her head on his shoulder. His own hands wrapped around her clasped ones.

"I'm just sick of it all." He responded in almost a whisper, "I'm sick of him treating me with caution. I see the way he looks at me when he thinks I can't see him and there's something in his expression I can't place. Whether it's fear about me or for me I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Setara questioned.

"Tell me if I'm sounding crazy but I think he's afraid of my power…" Ben sounded unsure as he spoke. Setara was silent, she couldn't deny it. She felt the same from Luke too some times, that he couldn't control his nephew. Ben was powerful, beyond any of the padawan's that Luke had taken in, including herself. But his temper often outweighed any progress he made. Outbursts like today weren't uncommon.

"You think it too." Ben tried to pull away, Setara turned him around to face her.

"I can understand why he would be afraid." She said, "There's times I look at you when you're mad and it's scary."

"My parents thought there was a darkness in me. That's why they sent me to train with Luke in the first place."

"Prove them wrong then." Setara took Ben's hand in her own again. Their fingers wrapped firmly around one another. Ben let out a small smile at the gesture before bringing Setara into a tight embrace. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down, the fury from him fading. He kissed her head lightly.

"Luke can never know about this." He said, barely audible.

"I know." Setara nodded, "No one can."

And before they knew it the door to the living quarters closed itself over and they were truly alone for an hour or so.


	3. Chapter 3: Five Percent Friendship

_Chapter Three: Five Percent Friendship_

Setara stared herself in the bathroom mirror after awaking. Today would be the beginning of her mission against the First Order and their general. The skin under her blue eyes hung darkly. Deep inside she felt the urge to crack all her bones. There should have been nerves in the pit of her stomach but what sat there instead was a hunger for a hearty breakfast. She was still carrying the lightsaber around almost as if she was afraid to put it down. Like someone would steal it from her as soon as they got the chance.

"Good Morning Master Setara!" BR-77 chortled as it entered the room. She could smell fresh bread wafting in from her kitchen. This droid might have been one of the best purchases she had ever made. Besides the fact that it was now falling to pieces, BR-77 had always been a fantastically programmed cook.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. There are still files from last night you have unopened." it hummed.

"Show them to me when I eat." She said. BR-77 nodded and left her alone once more. She closed the door and showered. Stepping out of the water stream, she once more caught her reflection. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess from sleeping with it braided and from letting the rain at it. She redressed and fixed the mop on her head, before rubbing her eyes in the hopes of waking up some more. Exiting the bathroom she went straight for her bedroom, past her untouched bed and to her closet. Opening it her hands almost quivered. She hadn't opened the doors to it since she had last given up mercenary work. Right at the bottom, hidden in the right corner sat a wooden box. She pulled it out and put it on her bed. She had locked it and stupidly thrown away the key when she had hidden the box. Of course she knew where it was, but there was something slightly symbolic about that attempt to put it all behind her.

She rattled with the lock momentarily before taking out her lightsaber and slicing the metal clean in half. With a deep breath she pulled the lid back to reveal a leather belt and it's detached holsters folded neatly. That had been a present from an old friend; Zarli Tull. Another friend who had been forced from her life and reason why she had hung up the belt in the first place. Setara tried not to think about it, otherwise she threatened to close the box again and forget Eliond's offer. This belt had come from the first person to show her an act of kindness on Tatooine and first person Setara came across with a shred of decency. There had been several others after, but not many were left now however. The cost of the profession she used to work in.

Before she could wallow too long, she heard the steady knock of who she only could have guessed to be Eliond. She quickly fastened the belt around her hips and hid her lightsaber once more before answering the door.

"Thought you might have changed your mind." He said as he entered. Setara snatched up some fruit and the bread that BR-77 had cooked, putting some in a satchel and taking a bite out of a warm bread roll.

"Almost did…" she patted Zarli's belt. Eliond's expression changed, knowing full well the history behind the accessory.

"Well I'm glad you're still on board."

"You're just glad your five percent cut is still on the board." Setara raised a brow.

"A welcome pleasantry, merely." Eliond shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corners of his thin lips, "Regardless, I'm curious to hear your plan of attack."

"I would be too if I had one." again she bit down on the bread.

"You didn't look at the data pack?" Eliond questioned, slightly perturbed.

"Bits and pieces... But the weight of it all settled on me last night and I couldn't think properly."

"Zarli again?" Eliond's tone softened.

"Surprisingly, no." Setara shook her head and leant back on the dining room table, "Other horrors of my past actually, but now that you mention it…"

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, her death was not your fault." Eliond pulled out an adjacent chair and sat. Setara had a momentary lapse of sadness this morning thinking about Zarli and about how she died, but it was nothing compared to how she had been after it happened.

It should have been a routine mission, stealing from a supply carrier just outside of Tatootine airspace. Setara had been a part of Zarli's mercenary company for several years along with Eliond, Panson Greid the Twi'lek, Rex Carmel and the Pantoran twins Evie and Sept Galloran. Eliond always worked as an intermediate for the crew and their clients. He set up the missions, much as he did now, and the rest of the crew carried it out. Panson was their pilot. Evie and Sept worked as the ship's engineers. Zarli was their captain, while Rex and Setara worked as hired guns. It was a tight nit family, or at least that's what Setara had thought.

Zarli was a tall woman with ebony skin, rich brown eyes and long thick black hair. She was headstrong and fierce. She was older than everyone, bar Eliond, and as such treated the crew like her own children. Zarli owned the armoury on Tatooine as a front to their illegal actions. Many of the weapons stored inside had been stolen or given as prizes for a successful mission. The home that Setara lived in now had once belonged to the Captain too. They had been more than best friends, Zarli had become the mother Setara had lost when she was stranded here.

Rex and Zarli, however, had never been the tightest of the crew. Rex often questioned Zarli's leadership and it wasn't uncommon to find them having a screaming match over trivial things. He had even implored Zarli not to take on Setara when they had found her those many years ago. It wasn't until Rex started showing interest into Setara that the two's tension escalated into violence. Rex had been pleasing to the eye, with a strong build, sharp jaw and piercing green eyes. His dark brown hair always seemed perfectly slicked back and his stubble gave him a rugged charm. A charm that worked all too well on the women of Tatooine. Somehow, despite her better judgement, Setara fell prey. The pair's relationship was a mystery to most. They kept it a secret for as long as possible, meeting in supply closets or darkened alleyways. Never being anything more than slightly chummy with one another in the company of the rest of the crew, their sexual tension however was palpable. But they could never fool Zarli and she saw through Rex's affection as an act to garner Setara's loyalty. Right before that last mission, Zarli had come to her.

"I'm putting an end to this." Zarli pulled Setara aside and tried to talk some sense into her, "Whatever is going on between you two is finished."

"Who do you think you are?" Setara spat back, feeling a ferocity boil inside her like never before. She was not a child any longer.

"I am your commander. I am the person who has kept a roof over your head and an eye on your back ever since you were left here. Without me you would likely be some dancer slave for the Hutts or dead."

"So instead of the Hutts having ownership over me, now you do instead?" Setara raised her voice.

"Dear, I see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. He sizes your body up and down. There's a coldness in his eyes and you can see the cogs ticking over in his mind. I fear he is up to something."

"I'm not sticking around to listen to this madness." Setara tried to brush past Zarli. The other woman firmly grasped Setara's wrist and pulled her back.

"Whether you respect my word or not, promise me you will never let him know your true origins." Zarli's voice dropped, but the sternness remained, "Never let anyone know you came here with the Jedi."

"Let go." Setara tried to pull away once more. Zarli's nails dug in.

"Promise me!" Zarli demanded with a panicked tone that Setara had never come from the woman. Finally Setara was able to pry her arm free.

"After this mission, we're done." Setara shot back as she ran off. How right she was.

The whole crew felt the tension as they departed. There was barely any words spoken bar protocol. Zarli, Setara and Rex had boarded the supply carrier and secured the small amount of staff onboard. They were in the process of stealing weaponry when it became apparent who the carrier belonged to; The First Order. Suddenly ambushed, the three became separated from the ship as the rest of the crew was forced to flee. Their only way out was through an escape pod on the far side of the carrier. The rest of that day was a surreal blur. Setara remembered the three of them reaching the pod. She remembered the one stormtrooper that got through their defenses. The blaster fire that hit Zarli square in the chest. Her own scream as Rex pulled her back inside the pod. Fragments of an escape and descent back to the ground.

What had become clear was that the whole thing had been a set up. Someone on their crew had ratted them out and considering that Evie and Sept began working with the First Order soon after, it became clear who was at fault. From what she'd heard the twins had made a deal with the First Order to assist in the setup of a new base on the planet as chief engineers. The only way to get out of their contract with Zarli before the year was up was for them to die or for them to take her out of the picture.

That was the last mission Setara had been on since. The rest of the crew slowly fell apart. She saw Panson Greid around the local cantina shortly after everything happened and got into a fist fight with him. He'd been paid off by the twins to fly them out of the carrier the moment shit went down. Evie and Sept still worked with the First Order, although not much had been heard from them since. Rex? They broke their relationship off about a month after the incident. Setara had buried herself in making Zarli's armoury a fully functioning business and put her mercenary work behind her. Rex tried to urge her back but she had never budged. They lost contact shortly after. Eliond had heard Rex was now rather chummy with the Hutts. That was a year ago and just another part of her past she prefered not to drudge up.

"Did you know?" Setara questioned Eliond, "About what the twins had been planning?"

"Not in the slightest, they fooled us all." Eliond replied.

"What I would do to be able to do that day over again differently." Setara stared blankly down at the ground. Silence filled the air for a whole minute before Eliond cleared his throat.

"You'd better get a move on." he urged.

"Mmmm…" Setara nodded, pulling herself from her trance, "I should be able to think clearer at the armoury. Possibly come up with a plan that only has a fifty percent chance of getting me killed."

The two, as well as BR-77, made their way closer to the city center where the armoury was. They entered just before the morning bustle could begin, the two suns rising in the distance. She made certain no one watched as she opened the door to the store. Once inside she locked it firmly behind her and BR-77 disabled the security system.

"What do you think you'll need?" Eliond questioned, looking around the darkened room as Setara made her way to the lightswitch. With a flick, the whole room lit up to reveal weapons stowed away safely on walls. Guns, bombs, gadgets. Anything you could want, it sat here. Setara walked over to the other corner of the room where a flat oval shaped piece of metal leant up on the wall. It was about as tall and wide as Setara herself. She reached out and stroked it familiarly. As she did, it activated a compartment to reveal a small blue glowing engine. This was her Hoverboard.

"It's been too long since I've seen you on that thing." Eliond let out a small chuckle, "Still think you can fly it?"

"Eliond, really..." Setara raised one eyebrow and the corners of her mouth perked up. She placed the board on the ground, kicking the back with her foot and the board reared to life. It hovered off the floor barely making a purr. When she tapped the left side of it two foot holsters rose from within. Putting one foot inside she judged how her weight balanced, before pushing off and putting her other foot into the holster, then standing upright. She glided swiftly around the room and pulled up short of the front door before hoping off. Eliond chuckled once again as he walked to BR-77's side. The droid lit up the same plans from before, of the First Order's base and that same haunting figure of Kylo Ren. Together the two studied the maps, the guard timetables, supply schedules and security systems.

"The place sits above the old Jawa caves." Setara stated suddenly, zooming in on the area on the map. Surely in the side of the cliff were tiny grooves.

"Jawa caves?" Eliond asked confused, although he could see them on the map.

"Zarli once told me about it, said that hundreds of years ago there used to be a colony of Jawa's just outside of Mos Eisley. They'd built a tunnel system into the side of a cliff that went on for miles. She said that because they were so tiny the cave openings were almost impossible to spot unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. But after a trade gone badly with the Tusken Raiders, their colony was attacked and the Tusken's threw poison into the tunnels and blocked the main escapes. Most of the Jawa's from the area were killed and now the tunnels are abandoned."

"I think if something like this existed I would know about it." Eliond crossed his arms over one another.

"Well you wouldn't because most of the entrance's are covered over or so far out of the city you wouldn't know to look there. Plus, ever had a conversation with a Jawa? They're not likely to make much sense in the first place let alone tell you one of their most shameful parts of history."

"Hmmm. Fine," Eliond shrugged, "So I'm guessing you know where one of the openings are?"

"Outside the city, like I said."

"And you're not going to tell me where it is are you…?" Eliond grew slightly perturbed.

"It's so much funnier to keep you hanging El!" Setara chuckled, if Eliond could roll his eyes he would.

"Regardless, I've just got to crawl through a mile or so of tunnel, scale the face of a cliff and sneak in during the dead of night."

"Then you're in..." Eliond nodded.

"Then I'm in." Setara agreed.

"From there?"

"Oh that's anyone's guess." Setara chuckled, "But winging it is kind of my thing."

"Just promise me you won't die in there." he tried to sound disinterested, but the slight frown on his face gave him away. Setara raised a curious brow.

"I need that five percent." He smiled and with that began to make his way towards a wall filled with weapons. An array of shapes and sizes sat inside. From handguns to rocket launchers, she was covered. Then behind, in another cage, on the wall sat smaller gadgets. EMP, smoke and various chemical bombs, tracking devices, hand grenades, energy shields, thermal detonators, tripwire and climbing gear.

"I know you have a code with all of this," Eliond gestured around, "But with this Kylo Ren, you need to know that stunning him with a blaster might not be an option."

"You want me to kill him?" Setara asked knowingly.

"If you run into him, do not hesitate. If you even breathe he can pull the breath from your lungs and he's not the kind of person to keep prisoners."

"I'm well aware of what force-users can do…" Setara replied solemnly, "You might not believe me but I _can_ handle Ren. I can handle him as I have handled anyone else who has ever tried to kill me. I can do that without killing."

"Then I suppose there is no further advice I can offer you." Eliond sighed, he glanced towards the exit.

"Until next time old friend." Setara held out an arm for him to shake.

"Until next time." Eliond took it strongly and nodded. Without another word he headed out into the city, the door locked behind him.

Setara pulled the lightsaber out of where she had been hiding it. She felt it twice over in her fingers before grasping it tightly and turning it on. The green light sizzled as it met the air. BR-77 watched from a safe distance across the room. As she felt the weapon in her hands she couldn't help but remember the time she had first held it. Skywalker had taught her to make her own saber and holding a thing of her own making like this was a thrill she had never felt before. It was almost weightless in her hand. She remember far too fondly almost losing it too when she had first come to Tatooine.

Before she could control herself, she spun the lightsaber around. She practiced a block and an attack, all the while the familiar noise followed. Despite it being a long time since she had wielded the weapon, it came back naturally. But there were other things about her Jedi past that had not so easily. Much of her force abilities had gone unpractised for many years and by the time Zarli had encouraged her to try to use them again, the knowledge of how to was gone. On occasion she could knock down a glass if she got mad enough, but that hadn't happened since she got in the bar fight with Panson Greid. Now, she rarely needed to use the force. All her mercenary work had taunt her new skills and ways to fight. She was much more accustom to using a blaster than a lightsaber and fighting hand to hand she could take out some of the best. The city of Mos Eisley had taught her a rougher way of living and in some sense it had suited her. A few times she had wondered if she had remembered more about the force would she have been able to save Zarli, although she didn't let the thought linger for too long.

Setara began to pack her supplies. She placed blasters in both holsters on her belt and the lightsaber on her hip hidden by her jacket. She pulled off of one of the shelves, a band, that fit the length of her forearm. On the wrist area was a screen with a watch and data port in the side.

"Come here BR," she beckoned her droid and it waddled over as quickly as it could. She popped the front open and removed the mission's data card, inserting into the device on her wrist instead. The screen flashed blue as it loaded the maps and schedules up. Further up the band were three spherical metal pieces that acted like magnets when switched on. Setara made her way back to her hoverboard and turned it on as well as the arm magnets. The two clicked together as the metals collided. The board covered most of Setara's body and could be used like a shield if need be, but also at the press of a button the board folded in on itself several times and wrapped itself around Setara's right arm. Pocketing one of the small range EPM bombs plus throwing the climbing gear into the satchel she still had slung across her body, she was ready to go. Out to a hole in the desert. Out to one of the most dangerous missions of her life. Out ahead to a world of trouble she couldn't have imagined in a million years.


End file.
